Daikael
Daikael is a fairly curious and kind person, she often gets into trouble by poking her nose into places it doesn't belong and will help nearby people, even if they happen to be her enemy. 'Biography' At a young age Daikael's mind was scarred by war; as she lost two of her sisters and mentor as they fought to protect her. As such she grew up as a soldier, thinking she could help end wars. Later into her life she left the military and educated herself on medical science, deciding to save lives instead of ending them. She worked as a researcher at the top of her field for years until another war broke out and she volunteered herself to the front-lines as a combat medic. After the war had ended Daikael had decided to work on a device to revive dead soldiers, the project didn't show much promise and as such didn't get many personnel assigned to it. Later Daikael signed up for the trial run of the IDT, the device had locked onto a universe with known and active tears into its very fabric, and assuming this was the work of a developed society, they sent Daikael there in hopes of discovering if they were alone in the multiverse or not. Daikael is the sister of Amethyisa. 'Abilities' 'Nanite reinforced structure' Daikael is much stronger and more durable than most creatures, though enough hits she will go down like the rest. The nanites also create a brain interface system, this system allows for Daikael to communicate with machines remotely. 'Total awareness' Using all of her senses to their maximum efficiency she can reconstruct a mental image of the nearby battlefield, this includes opponents that may be hidden from plain sight. The accuracy of this falls as Daikael gets further away. 'Burner scanner' At the moment of death, her entire consciousness is transferred into a cloned body. 'Automated Systems' If for any reason Daikael is knocked unconscious by any means an AI will take over her body, resulting in movement and the ability to engage in combat, but with rather sluggish responses. 'Weaponry' Casimir Sphere: Daikael can create and move pocket dimensions at will, these pocket dimensions can be used in combat to hit enemies or used as storage. These pocket dimensions take the appearance of small black floating orbs. Shoulder-Mounted Particle Cannons: When she feels the need she can use two shoulder mounted particle cannons that until she requires them, stow away on her back and are hidden with optical camouflage. 'Additional Weaponry:' *High capacity plasma rifles. *Grenades. *60mm Arm Mounted Cannon (That can be loaded with various shell types.) Ammunition types: 'Multiple impact anti personnel, electromagnetic, explosive, armor penetrating, armor penetrating high explosive, incendiary, armor penetrating incendiary, plasma, SAPHEI(semi-armor piercing high explosive incendiary), SAPHE, SAPHET. 'Utility devices: Daikael can call in drop ships, anti spacecraft pulse lasers, small spider like drones, quadruped drones with large arms and decent shielding, combat drones armed with high rate of fire air blast cannons. Additionally she has a small device that allows her to create most weapons from her memory out of parts stored in a casmir sphere or pure energy, the downside is these weapons take large amounts of power to keep active and powered, rapidly draining her. Category:Characters Category:Kithsine